Episode 54
Difficulty New features *Nothing new is introduced. Levels , |hardest = |mostfun = }} | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 1062 | type2 = Bud | move2 = 19 | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 1063 | type3 = Flower | move3 = 20 | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 1064 | type4 = Score | move4 = 22 | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 1065 | type5 = Weed | move5 = 18 | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 1066 | type6 = Bud | move6 = 20 | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 1067 | type7 = Score | move7 = 20 | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 1068 | type8 = Flower | move8 = 20 | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 1069 | type9 = Bud | move9 = 20 | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 1070 | type10 = Flower | move10 = 18 | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 1071 | type11 = Bud | move11 = 20 | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 1072 | type12 = Weed | move12 = 18 | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 1073 | type13 = Weed | move13 = 20 | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 1074 | type14 = Bud | move14 = 25 | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 1075 | type15 = Weed | move15 = 19 | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 1076 | type16 = Flower | move16 = 18 | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 1077 | type17 = Bud | move17 = 18 | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 1078 | type18 = Bud | move18 = 16 | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 1079 | type19 = Weed | move19 = 19 | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 1080 | type20 = Bud | move20 = 28 | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 1061.png|link=Level 1061|Level 1061 Level 1062.png|link=Level 1062|Level 1062 Level 1063.png|link=Level 1063|Level 1063 Level 1064.png|link=Level 1064|Level 1064 Level 1065.png|link=Level 1065|Level 1065 Level 1066.png|link=Level 1066|Level 1066 Level 1067.png|link=Level 1067|Level 1067 Level 1068.png|link=Level 1068|Level 1068 Level 1069.png|link=Level 1069|Level 1069 Level 1070.png|link=Level 1070|Level 1070 Level 1071.png|link=Level 1071|Level 1071 Level 1072.png|link=Level 1072|Level 1072 Level 1073.png|link=Level 1073|Level 1073 Level 1074.png|link=Level 1074|Level 1074 Level 1075.png|link=Level 1075|Level 1075 Level 1076.png|link=Level 1076|Level 1076 Level 1077.png|link=Level 1077|Level 1077 Level 1078.png|link=Level 1078|Level 1078 Level 1079.png|link=Level 1079|Level 1079 Level 1080.png|link=Level 1080|Level 1080 Trivia *After this episode was released, the player can be in the level that they have played before instead of returning to the current level.